


Mirada de soldado

by L_Lawliet11



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, beso, kiss, mirada, soldado
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Lawliet11/pseuds/L_Lawliet11
Summary: Porque amaba esa chispa de determinación en su mirada, como si fuese un soldado. Pero sin duda lo que más le gustaba era que esa mirada, como muchas otras cosas, fuese solo para él. Otayuri. Drabble.





	

_**Mirada de soldado** _

_Yuri Plisetsky tiene la mirada inolvidable de un soldado._

Eso era lo que lo había hecho que se enamorara de él.

Otabek observó con atención al chico que tenía enfrente, procurando ser lo más discreto posible para que este no se diera cuenta. Podía admirar sus facciones suaves, lo bastante delicadas para darle ese aire de inocencia que desprendía a veces. Pero sus ojos, de un verde tan profundo que podías perderte en ellos, eran completamente distintos. Él lo sabía por experiencia propia.

Sus ojos, su mirada, era la de un soldado. Desde la primera vez que lo vio, notó esa fiereza. Esa misma que lo había impulsado a dar lo mejor de sí en todo ese tiempo. Sus ojos brillaban con seguridad, con valentía cada vez que salía al hielo, porque sabía que podía lograrlo. Había luchado, había flaqueado y lo había dado todo por ello.

Por eso cuando Yuri se volvió campeón en su primer Grand Prix, no pudo estar más feliz por él. Porque sin duda había peleado hasta su último respiro... Por eso no pudo evitar estrecharlo en sus brazos, contagiarse de esa valentía y robarle lo que restaba de su aliento…

—¿Acaso no vas a besarme? —bufó el rubio, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, mientras le dirigía una mirada furiosa. —O solo te vas a quedar observándome todo el día… —murmuró desviando su vista, al sentir la intensa mirada del contrario.

—Lo que tu ordenes, soldado… —sonrió el moreno, inclinándose sobre el para besarlo.

_Porque amaba esa chispa de determinación en su mirada, como si fuese un soldado. Pero sin duda lo que más le gustaba era que esa mirada, como muchas otras cosas, fuese solo para él._


End file.
